Cast Away and Into Love
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi is involved in a plane crash that causes him to end up on a deserted island that turns out to not be so isolated. My last fic! YYxY Could be blindshipping or whatever. Enjoy!


Hi everyone! Long time no see! Well not really see...anyway, here's my latest, and last story. pause for effect Yes, my last story. I've had too many close calls over the past two years and taking these past six months off has taken sooooooooo much stress off of my shoulders only to be replaced with the burden of being the news editor of my school paper (which I love).

Not to say I don't love you or I haven't had fun over the past two years, cuz I really do. Really, but these past few months have really helped give me time for other things like the school paper. I'm really thinking about my future in college and high school (my future also is pointing towards making "The Broken Road" a novel!).

Oh, and about the ending of "The Broken Road" with them ending up in North Carolina, that is a tribute to my favorite author, Nicolas Sparks (though I do think it's cool that some of you live in North Carolina wink).

I came up with this probably because of Pirates of the Carribean 2, I'm not completely sure, but I wouldn't doubt it. shrugs Okay movie but it's way better than the third in my opinion. Couldave' done without both tho. ducks from flying objects thrown by POTC diehards Enjoy anyway!

**871519870254287354270381649034613704713680528769524376743341**

It doesn't matter how it happened, the only important thing is that he was sleeping soundly in the back of the plane, was suddenly awakened by a loud bang, then found himself in the water. Propelling himself with his arms, he was able to get his head above the water for only a moment before ducking under again to avoid falling debris.

'Swim, swim,' his mind told him.

'Air!' his lungs cried.

His eyes searched the dark ocean water and he knew he couldn't swim if he didn't have air. He took the risk and swam upward to reach the surface. His gasp for precious air came quickly as he gulped in precious air between coughs.

'Swim. Find land.'

He picked up one arm and dipped it in the water in front of him. Fire burned the debris behind him. Was anyone else alive? Worry later. Find land. He picked up his other arm to dip in the water to propel him foreward.

Pain shot up his arm from the forearm and into his neck. He grimaced but contined. Get away from the fire. Fire was burning the plane that had been taking him to America with 100 other people. America is freedom. Are the others free from death? Pain shot through his arm and reminded him that this was reality. Reality was that he had to find a place to rest and fix his arm.

How much time passed? One hour? Twenty-four? Maybe even a week went by. He woke to find he was on sand. He last remember clinging to a piece of the wing feeling so tired. He let his fingers wrap themselves around a mound of wet sand. Real.

He opened his eyes. America? Nope, trees, trees, and rocks. His breathing quickened. Stereotypical deserted tropical islands were real. Palm trees, swealtering heat, and sand as far as he could see. Like those movies he would watch. The main character was trapped, completely alone in the middle of the Pacicfic Ocean. No, there must be someone here! There has to be.

He stood, only by propping himself up on his painful arm. Sprain or break probably.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Panic swelled within him, making a knot form inside his stomach. Someone, anyone had to be here! The world was getting smaller, he had heard it on the news. There weren't that many unmaned areas on the planet. And if there were, they were on the map. Weren't they?

Deep breaths. Calm down! Walk slowly inland.

He'd seen enought movies to know where to get food and shelter. Thank God for "Cast Away" and "Lord of the Flies." But still, the thought of being alone and cold on an island terrified him. Someone. Shelter.

"Hello?"

No answer again. He kept walking, clutching his forearm with his other hand. He tossed a pebble in the water every once in a while to hear the sound of something other than the waves. Either that or it was out of shere boredom or dread.

Circles. Everything looked the same. He was lost, not only on the planet of earth, but he couldn't find his bearings on the island either. Had he passed this tree before? This tree looks like all the others but it might be a possibility. The sound of the waves crashing to the shore over and over again made his ears ring. He finally gave up and took to just walking and shouting. The feeling of being nervous or scared was really adrenaline as he'd learned in school. Walking would help shake it.

Nope, it wasn't helping. If it could change reality, then it would really work.

He walked until sundown. Out of some dumb luck, there was a thicket in a corner along the side of a mountain. It was as if it had been formed just for him. He found it odd as he laid down. He felt the sides and the top. It had the feeling of one of those huts indians in America made. Manmade almost. He went back out and found some soft, tall weeds that he used as some soft support for him to sleep on.

He was still wearing his jeans and white t-shirt that had a collar that stuck up and tickled his chin. With the heat, it drooped down now. By now, he had also abandoned his white shoes and socks.

He would gather food in the morning. Sleep was needed. He laid on his other arm. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hurt arm. He was no doctor, and he'd heard of severe consequences of untreated broekn or sprained limbs. What of the other passengers? And his family. And that girl back home. He was going to tell her- Sleep stole his worried thoughts and replaced them with dreams.

Whispers. He opened his eyes. He heard something. He sat up. No, it wasn't a halucination. Real voices. He climbed out, pulling on his shirt. Nothing. Wait! There was something out of the corner of his eye! He ran after it, praying that it wasn't a dream or that he wasn't halucinating that he wasn't halucinating.

The forest was dark. He followed the sound of something else mvoing through the trees ahead of him. Then there was the light. Beautiful light. He picked up his pace and came to the end of the darkness.

A clearing. His jaw dropped. The clearing was circular. Around the edges of the circle were more huts. Some were bigger than others, but there were people out in front of each of them. Fires smoldered in front of a couple and in the center of the circle.

In the midst of his gawking, he didn't notice the attention he was attracting. Women and children in brown, thin clothes that surprisingly covered most of their bodies stared curiously. The people had somewhat dark skin that resembled that of hispanic people. Their eyes were brown with black hair. Menin the same attire ran back to their huts. Some reappeared with spears.

He was frightened again. A familiar feeling in the last few hours. He held his hands up but they surrounded him. Two came up behind him and pulled his arms back and held his wrists together behind his back as if he was in handcuffs. He cried out in pain as his bad arm was twisted. They glared darker and motioned with their spears.

"What do we do?" one asked.

His eyes widened. Japanese! They could speak his language?!

"The king will know what to do. We need to take him there."

"Kudasai, let me go!" he cried.

Their eyes widened as well but their glares came back quickly.

"Fine then, come with us," one ordered.

He was pushed and pulled through the village. Women shook their heads and children laughed at the stranger being led away. Other men stood their ground in front of their homes.

Up a hill, around a corner. They were kicking and pushing the whole way. They soon came to a very large hut that seemed the size of a ranch house. In their culture, he figured it was their idea of a palace. A palace for a king.

He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Sure, he'd gotten his wish of finding people on the island. People could provide food and shelter. Yet, he hadn't explored the possibility of the people he might find to be hostile. He had no idea what to expect from their king. Would he be hostile or friendly? He figured the attitude of the people matched that of their king. He gulped.

A piece of hog hide was the door of this hut, a luxury that the others didn't have back in the circle. He was forcefully pushed through the door, but the others didn't follow. He landed on his bad arm and he cried out again. He clutched the arm as he stood. He winced and bit his lip.

"You!"

He spun around and saw two men in more colorful clothes than the others. They both grabbed one of his upper arms, yanked him onto his feet and pulled him in front of a large chair made out of bamboo.

"He will be here soon," one said.

He stared at them, his eyes wide and curious.

The one that had spoken raised his eyebrows, mussing up the markings on his face. "They say you speak like us?"

He stuttered out of surprise but nodded. "Hai."

Both nodded and the other was about to speak when-

"No speaking to the prisoner!"

It was a loud, stern voice that made him cringe. The two who brought him in did too, but they dropped to their knees and didn't speak. He did the same but out of total terror.

"Have you no decensy!? Or even common sence to not talk to him?"

He bit his lip so hard he could almost taste blood as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt someone's presence in front of him and he heard footsteps in the direction of the large bamboo chair. They stopped. He guessed it was the king, come to sit on his throne.

"Lift your head," the presumed king ordered after giving an exasperated sigh.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head.

"Open you eyes!"

He did and was astonished at what he saw. The king was dressed in the most colorful clothing of anyone else he'd seen here. His face was covered in colorful markings as well and he wore jewelry made of the native plants. The most astonishing part was, they might as well have been twins separated at birth. The two looked so similar it made his jaw drop.

"Stop gawking!"

He closed his mouth.

"You think you can try to look like me, and come here in those ridiculous clothes?" the king said sternly as he stood.

The king approached his look-alike prisoner. He crouched down and grabbed his chin and examined his face. The prisoner dared not even breathe as he was examined.

"What's your name?" the king demanded.

He gulped as his mind still raced trying to figure out how it was that they looked so damn similar. The only difference were the eyes. His eyes were crimson. Beautiful crimson.

"My name is Yugi sir." he answered, constantly reminding himself not to use any slang.

The king scoffed and shook his head. He returned to his throne and sat, holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Ridiculous, this is insane..." he mumbled to himself.

Yugi didn't move or speak. He knew enough not to talk to someone wih as much importance as a king without being spoken to first. He was trapped here, wheather he liked it or not, he had to find a way to get along with the people so he could survive. It was either obey or not obey. Live or die.

"Where do you come from?

"I come from an island called Japan. I was traveling with my people to go somewhere else on the other side of the ocean when...well, I don't know what happened. We crashed. And I am stranded here and I need food until I am found. Well, I may never even be fou-"

"Silence! Don't you ever know when to stop?! Ignorant boy!"

"I'm sorry."

"Again, you need to learn when to hold your tongue!"

Yugi only nodded and bowed lower to the ground. Shit! How could he rant on like that. Perhaps it was because he was so relieved that he wouldn't have to spend his time here all alone and the sight of a human being so soon after arriving was something he really hadn't expected. Maybe he shouldn't listen to movies so much.

"Are there others?"

Yugi shook his head, but kept it low to the ground. "No sir. I believe they're all dead."

He heard the king mumble something else, but again he didn't question him.

The king then motioned to the guards who had brought Yugi in and they approached, warily, but quickly.

"You will keep him in the empty home around the corner but he will dine with me tonight."

The two nodded and Yugi stood in time for them to grab his arms to drag him away. Though he tried his best to stifle it, Yugi cried out when they touched his bad arm. The king spun around to look and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Please sir, I hurt my arm after the accident that sent me here," Yugi said warily.

The king nodded. "Send a doctor to look at his arm." With that, the king walked out through another door and dissapeared.

Yugi smiled a little as the guards pulled him by his upper arms. They led him to another circular area on the other side of the hill. They tossed him carelessly, but on the opposite side of his body of his hurt arm, into a hut with no type of door. The dirt floor was muddy and the sides, which were made out of bamboo and other assortments of tree branches were bending and holes were everywhere along the walls.

Yugi sat in the middle and watched as one guard walked off and the other stayed in front of the door. He brought his knees up to his chin and rested his bad arm on top of his knees. He examined it by stretching his neck and twisting a little to see the underside. He saw nothing alarming but he hoped that the doctor being sent knew something about this.

Questions swirled within his mind. How could they speak his language? Where did they come from? How could no one have known about this civilization? Could they send him home? Was this even an island? Was he being punked?

Deep down, he prayed that the latter was true. At least then there was a surefire way out of here. It would make a good story to tell her, along with the fact that he-

"Yugi san?"

He looked up to see a woman dressed in light colored, simple clothing enter the hut. He had dark hair and brown eyes that had a soft feeling to them.

"Hi," was all he managed to say.

"I'm a doctor here. They told me that you hurt your arm?"

He nodded. "I was traveling and we crashed into the water."

He lifted his bad arm to let her look at it. She took it and gently pushed her fingers into the arm.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"A little."

She nodded and continued. "You wear such strange clothing."

He chuckled. "I could say the same about you, but I'm not going to."

She smiled brightly. "The others were frightened of you, but I see that it's not justified." she said warmly.

"Should I be afraid of your king?" he asked.

"Oh no, not after you get to know him. He's just trying to heal after his chosen died giving birth to his son."

"His chosen?"

"He's king, you don't think he can't have any woman he wants? He chose the best in his harem to have his child. She was beautiful but not so strong. I believe he would have married her had she lived."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi lowered his eyes.

"Well the good news is that you only have a bruise on your bone here. You've done good taking care of it. It will only ache for another day or so."

"Arigato, really," Yugi said as she stood.

She bowed slightly. "I will be sure to let the others know not to be afraid with you. You are very kind indeed. I'm sure the king will take kindly to you." With that, she left with a soft smile and Yugi was left alone again.

He took the opportunity to try and get a little sleep, knowing that it was the only escape from his terrified thoughts of what was going on. He still haven't worked up the energy to get out a good cry about the situation. He was able to escape until he was rudely awakened by one of the guards pocking his side with a staff.

They led him back to the king's home in the rough, pushing way they had before. Yugi was starting to get used to it, but getting pissed off at the same time. They led him to another door than before. Inside was a table covered in food. Yugi was stunned at seeing the food, and the fact that the people were good carpenters.

"Is gawking like that a habbit of yours?"

Yugi spun around to see the king standing where the guards once were. Now he was wearing more brightly colored clothing with less facial makeup. He looked...handsome. No, he looked...

"Oh, um, I'm just... I mean I'm-"

The king smirked and laughed a little. "Just sit will you?"

Yugi did as he was told. The table was accompanied by two chairs on opposite sides from each other. Candles lit up the room as dusk lit the sky with pink and orange. Yugi wondered if any of the citizens had tables too. Did they really have to eat off the dirt?

"This table is wonderfully constructed," he started.

The king rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face. "What, you don't think we can do what they do in your culture? Besides, I know you're scared of your situation, but that doesn't mean you have to kiss ass everywhere you go."

"No, I mean- Well, I will admit I'm a little surprised, but-"

"Don't worry about it. Eat." The king paused and smiled before taking a bite himself. "Your name is Yugi huh? Odd name, but I'm sure a lot of things in your world are odd. I like it!"

Yugi nodded and noticed that there were no plates. He had to eat with his hands. He took a piece of fruit and took a bite. The king watched his every move. Yugi felt uneasy as he swallowed and he tried not to tremble.

"Excuse me sire, but you haven't told me your name. If you don't mind me asking," he said slowly.

The king nodded. "You're right, and I appologize. I'm king Atemu. Do you have any other questions?"

"That depends, was that sarcasm?"

The king smiled and shook his head. "Whatever made you think that."

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, you seemed uptight when I first saw you."

Atemu chuckled and shook his head. "I hear that a lot. I'm sorry, but I was very busy today. We've just finished gathering food before the cold season. Well, as cold as it gets here, which isn't as bad as other places I guess."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge."

"Well, it seems to me that a lot of people get the old stereotypes of kings into their heads and they're intimidated when they're confronted by me. Pleasant surprise to see me smile, huh?" Atemu said with a wink.

Yugi smiled brightly. That wink was...sexy. And Atemu was such a strong name. Fear gripped Yugi again. What the hell was he thinking!? He gently shook his head and took another bite of his food.

"How's you arm?"

Yugi swallowed and nodded. "Very good, thank you. It's just a deep bruise so I should feel all better come tomorrow or the next morning."

"Tell me, how does it happen that a handsome young man with so much promise in his own part of the world comes here?" Atemu asked with a sly voice.

Yugi swallowed hard. What the hell was going on here? Handsome? Was he really attracted to this king? Was the king attracted to him? What the fuck?

"Well, um, it's um, complicated."

Atemu shrugged. "I know there's technology out there that I would think is complicated." He winked again. "But I'm up for a challenge."

Yugi smiled. "You're energetic too? Bold."

Atemu nodded and swallowed. "Well, when you live a life in the forrest, who wouldn't? We run to catch our food. Not with those horses in Europe."

Yugi was surprised by the reference. "H-how-?"

"You deserve a story, I deserve a story. Who gets theirs first?"

Yugi gawked again, but quickly closed his mouth. "I'm the most confused considering I'm in a strange place with the very strange king."

Atemu laughed a hearty laugh. When he opened his eyes, the crimson color was brighter, and it almost sparkled. What made them sparkle like that?

"I understand that you must be scared. You saying you want to go home?"

Yugi bit his lip and nodded. "If there was a way, I'd take the chance right now."

Atemu's gaze was stern now. "I'm sure our way of life is too simple for you."

"Well I haven't really had a chance to see your way of life."

"You want my story or not?"

Yugi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're just toying with me?"

Atemu nodded with a smirk. "People are really like this in the modern world?"

Yugi was taken aback and he frowned.

"Interesting. You're trying to look intimidating, but you're just pouting because you know I'm right. Though I gather that modern people are all ignorant."

"Just tell me how you know my language and -"

"Woah, slow down there. I'm not being mean here. I'm curious as to the differences between you and me," Atemu said with a soft voice and a calming look on his face.

Yugi slouched a little and relaxed. "I just want answers. I have the burden of trying to figure out a way to get home. I want just one thing I don't have to think of."

Atemu wiped his mouth with his wrist. "But I'm having such fun playing around with you like this."

Yugi's pout/glare reappeared. Atemu resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"Alright, alright. We came on a craft from outer space-"

"Your highness!"

Atemu laughed but his face turned stern quickly. "You said you're from Japan?"

Yugi nodded. "Ah."

Atemu sighed, deciding to just jump right into the story. "I suppose it's been hundreds of years. We never really kept track. I think the year was...1420 or something like that. Our people in Japan got on a ship to find if there was any land in the east as the Europeans claimed. They found this island to rest on and get food. Those who did not wake up in time to get on the ship to leave were marooned. They knew their own technology, but no more than that. They were abandoned by their own team. Their friends. I suppose their families were told they were dead. Women and children were left behind. I suppose they had been planning on populating the newfound land to show their domination. Anyway, they found land but didn't come back."

Yugi shook his head. "Europeans found that land."

"Really?" Atemu asked, looking shocked. Then he smirked. "They must have drowned or broken up at sea. Serves them right."

Yugi thought for a moment, filling the air with silence.

"This island is all we have. My father told me this story. My ancestors were the ones who took charge when they were trapped in this island."

Island. So he was trapped. Sure, Atemu was kind and he would be taken care of, but he had a future in America. And even at home.

"So, why didn't you build any ships with the trees?"

Atemu shrugged. "The original carpenters left too. We've fallen in love with this life as well. Why would we want to leave? Even though we have talented builders that built this table that surprised you so. They could build a ship, but we don't want to leave."

"Do the people know this?"

Atemu shook his head. "This knowledge is for my family only." He smiled and winked again. "And you."

"Flattering considering that you're people are terrified of me," Yugi said, taking another bite of his food.

"So tell me, how did you get all the way out here?" Atemu asked with a sly smile, his gaze never leaving Yugi's face.

Yugi cleared his throat after another swallow and nodded. "We were traveling to that very place your ancestors were searching for. We came on a...flying machine..."

Atemu's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Interesting. How big is this land?"

"There are a lot of countries there. One is really powerful too. I was going to move there for their opportunity," he said as he dipped his hand into a bucket holding water. "Japan has a lot of technology, but this country is so big and I'd like to travel there."

"This, flying machine...how does it work?" Atemu asked, his voice holding the same curiosity and wonder of a child.

Yugi was taken aback, not only by the sparkle of the king's eyes and their constant gaze on him, but at the fact he realized he had no clue of the specific mechanics of an airplane! He ran a picture of a plane in his head but came up with nothing other than the fact that it has wings, blades that spun air around, and pilots.

"Um...I'm not so sure. It has wings like a bird though. They don't flap but...yeah. It just works..."

Yugi felt like he had been taken back in time and he was trying to explain the future to someone who lived on a farm and didn't even have a grasp of the technology of his own time. He felt a little awkward, not knowing how to explain the present in the present to a king.

Atemu chuckled. "Do people use these machines a lot?"

Yugi nodded. "We have boats that move on their own too without sails, rowing or anything like that." He smiled. He could actually enjoy this. "We have machines for a lot of things! We can listen to music anytime we want, we can clean plates and utensils easier, clean our clothes faster, have light without a candle, talk to people on the other side of the world, write without a pencil, and we even have machines that move without a hor-"

"So your people are spoiled..." Atemu said, his gaze harder than before.

Yugi looked confused. "What?"

Atemu shook his head. "My father said that my ancestors saw it right away the nights before they were left behind. Their friends were overcome by the greed and the desire to be better than they already were. They wanted power and the life of luxury in the new land. Apparently everyone has that now. That's sad how people in your land don't understand how to really enjoy life."

Yugi tilted his head and shook it. "Not everyone is greedy. There are very good people out there. Kind, generous people."

Atemu scoffed. "Of course, are they all dead now because greed has overtaken the world?"

Yugi pouted again. "No, I happen to be one of those people. I'm going to America because I want to be an artist and a writer."

"America?"

"The new land that your ancestors were searching for."

"Ah." Atemu smiled. "And you claim that this lifestyle sets you apart from the others?"

Yugi nodded. "It takes an artist to be able to look beyond what they see."

Silence followed this comment. The two men stared at each other across the table. As he stared at the king with the crimson eyes, he finally saw what he couldn't see. There was a mutual attraction for each other . He wasn't sure who fell for who first, but it was there. As sure as he wast stuck on this island, he was falling in love. Though his reasons for feeling this way were a mystery, he decided to see where this feeling would take him. Perhaps it was the king's eyes in the light of the candle and of the moon, or his kindness, or his surprising curiosity and willingness to share stories with him.

"Artist..." Atemu mumbled. He smiled warmly. "They have kind, gentle spirits. You look..." he paused, wanting to say one thing but decided on something else. "Like you have that kind of heart."

Yugi's eyes were downcast and he took a bite of the meat. His mind raced as he tried to find the source of this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't fear (for he really was terrified of his situation)but that wasn't the feeling he felt. It was unconditional love. Perhaps it was the king's kindness that was mixed in with playfullness and harshness at the same time. His harshness had frightened hi earlier, now he found it a little...sexy. He cared about his people so dearly. He also found it curious that he felt so comfortable around a king when he had been terrified of him earlier. This was happening so fast.

"Your highness... I think I-"

"Call me Atem."

And with that, they were in love. Sure it came out of absolutely nowhere, but Yugi knew he would figure it out over time exactly where it originated.

Atemu's eyes sparkled and she stood, pushing his chair so far back it fell to the floor. He came around the table and grabbed Yugi's wrist. Yugi's eyes were filled with the same love, but mixed in with utter confusion.

"Come, I have to show you something!" Atemu said, his smile was bright as he looked outside for a moment before looking back at Yugi.

Yugi gawked again but stood out of the fear that Atemu would drag him out of the house.

"But, I haven't finished my din-"

"After what you've been through, you should be thankful that you had food at all. But I have something even better than that!" Atemu tugged at his arm, trying to beckon the boy outside into the now starry night.

"Well?"

Yugi sighed and smiled. "What is it that you're so excited about?"

Atemu put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret. But I will tell you that it's my favorite part of the island."

Atemu rushed toward the door and Yugi followed suit. He followed Atemu as he ran further up the hill and up a mountain that cast a shadow over the palace. There was a dirt road that was even with the ground , probably from the hunters and explorers having trekked across this way many times. Eventually, they ran off the path and through some thick trees. Yugi was plased that he didn't just have to look at palm trees his entire time there.

They eventually came to a clearing. Yugi grabbed Atemu's arm to keep from stumbling. WIthout any candles, the land was pitch black. Atemu smiled and pointed far out into the darkness.

"There, look straight ahead."

Yugi let his eyes adjust. He gasped at what he saw. After he realized that they were on a cliff (A/N: picture that scene from "Tuck Everlasting"). From there, he could see the entire island. On the other side of all the tree tops, he saw dots of light in the far away distance. The sudden lights were bright in the pitch blackness. The ocean gleamed in the moonlight. The village at night was beautiful. It looked like the windows of a skyscraper at night, but quiet and more tranquil.

The two stood there staring for who knows how long. Neither said anything about the rocks in their stomachs. Neither reached for the other's hand. They stood there as just people for now. Just two strangers who just met and were not falling deeper and deeper in love with each breath. Just silence.

Atemu quietly led Yugi down the mountain again and took him back to the hut he had stayed in earlier. They paused at the doorway and both suddenly smiled bashfully, almost like a boy dropping his girlfriend off at her front door after a first date. Yugi gave a nervous laugh and Atemu dug his sandles into the dirt.

"Thank you for showing me that. That was beautiful. I can see why your people never built the boats that could have gotten them out of here."

Atemu nodded. "We prefer this life..."

With that, the awkward silence came back. Yugi bit his lip and smiled up at Atemu. "You've been so kind..."

Atemu nodded. "People do get surprised when they notice that." A nervous laugh followed. "I hope that I have been able to alieve some of your fears of coming here against your will."

Yugi laughed too. "You have. You should act this way more often. It's..." he searched for the right word. "Charming."

Atemu looked surprised as he looked up again. "You think?"

Yugi nodded and looked at his feet again. "Yes..." A long silence followed this statement and Yugi decided it was the moment of truth.

"Well... goodnight." He turned toward the hut. Both men looked at each other with nervous and slightly dissappointed looks on their faces.

"Yes...sleep well. Come to breakfast in my hut first thing in the morning."

Yugi nodded and dissapeared inside.

With that, they parted ways. Despite the fact that neither one of them had bothered to admit their feelings, they could sence something radiating from the other. Niether was quite sure of the other's emotions, but they knew what they themselves felt. Each was in love with the other. It was just a matter of confiming that.

Yugi entered his hut to find a blanket on the ground. He smiled and curled on top of it, using his shirt as a blanket. Although he was still terrified following the crash and the people that had died, the last thing that went through his mind was the kind, muscular king with the beautiful crimson eyes.

He was awoken the next morning by one of the two guards from the day before. The man barked orders at him, but the other reminded him that the king had asked them to be polite. Yugi rubbed his eyes but smiled. The king was kind and really did care about him. Yugi was given a moment alone in the hut to wash off his clohtes with a wet pice of cloth so taht even he wouldn't be so dirty here. He nodded to the guads when he was finished and they led him away.

Yugi was led back to the king's palace but not dragged this time. This time, he was led into a larger room. In the corner was a rather nice bed with traces of gold in the wooden frame. There was another table and even a desk made out of different kinds of wood. More pieces of hide resembled paper that was written on in some coal, or some kind of black substance that he couldn't identify. He smiled and nodded to the guards that they could leave him be.

When he was alone, Yugi sat on the bed. It was cruel compared to what he was used to and he wasn't sure what exactly it was made of, but as long as the people were happy with what they had, he was alright with that. He smiled as he ran his hand over the amazingly soft fabric. This was where he slept...

"Don't worry, we make sure my people have cots and blankets too."

Yugi lifted his head to see Atemu standing in the doorway. This time, he had on more modest clothes and absolutely no makeup. Yugi could still see his tough abs through the fabric of his clothing.

Both men smiled at each other and Yugi stood.

"Good morning."

Atemu nodded. "The same to you."

Yugi smiled and looked around. "Where's breakfast?"

Atemu smirked. "Well you have to follow me to find out."

With that, he dodged outside, leaving Yugi to chase after him. Both men laughed as Atemu ran down the hill, urging Yugi to catch him. Needless to say it was rather childish for a king, but neither of them cared. Each one was in love and was having fun with the one that he loved.

They soon reached the bottom of the hill. Yugi was now back in the village, but the atmosphere around him was a lot more positive than the day before. Atemu led him around to many of the huts and each person now shook Yugi's hand. Atemu smiled as Yugi was welcomed so warmly to his island.

Yugi was amazed at how much the people knew. He met masons, weavers, carpenters, and one man who was even a blacksmith. Material for such things was in short supply, but he was happy. Everyone in the village seemed happy with the life given to them.

Yugi would look at Atemu once in a while with a big smile on his face. Atemu motioned with his head that Yugi should follow him on to see the next people. Evenutally, Atemu pulled Yugi aside to a hut that was less crowded.

"Thank you." Yugi grabbed the opportunity to have a moment of slight privacy with the king. Atemu smiled and led him inside.

Inside was a cot, a small fire in the center, and a small table that wasn't all that tall with more fruits on it. A man sat in front of the fire holding some more meat. He looked up when the two entered.

"Yugi this is one of the most talented cooks in the whole village. He wanted to make us breakfast today."

"Oh, well thank you," Yugi said graciously.

The man only smiled and motioned for the two to sit at his table. Yugi asked the man a couple questions as he sat, but he never spoke. Atemu shook his head.

"He can't talk. Everyone's worried that he's sick pretty bad. He hasn't spoken in over a year. But he values his talent and hasn't quit. He's likes artists who never give up."

Yugi lowered his gaze, flattered at how highly Atemu valued artists. He was an artist himself. He wrote stories and had even helped write songs for his friends who were in a band. Since he was an artist, Atemu thought highly of him. He wasn't sure how much he cared, but he hoped it was a lot.

The two ate breakfast, not talking about much. Yugi concentrated on eating and complimenting Atemu on how he took care of his people. Atemu would be modest and both complimented the cook.

After they were finished, they spent the rest of the day doing what they had done first thing that morning. This time, Atemu allowed Yugi some more time to spend with the people. They asked some of the same questions Yugi had and Yugi answered them to the best of his ability. The two men made eye contact many times and each time, they smiled brightly at each other.

Yugi had lost track of time. He met every person on the island and as he was playing with the children who had taken to him very quickly, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Atemu was doing some magic tricks for the children as Yugi looked at him. His heart grew soft at the sight. Here was a man who was about to have a child, but lost both it and his love at the same time at the moment he thought his life would change forever. No wonder he loved children.

Yugi approached Atemu and let him finish his trick involving a couple different types of leaves. He applauded and laughed with the children. Atemu heard his laugh and looked over.

"Yes."

"So sorry, but it is almost dark. Shouldn't we be getting something to eat?"

Atemu looked at the sun and smiled. They both led the children back to the village where the parents thanked them. They then began the long trek up the hill again.

"Thank you again for a wonderful day."

Atemu shrugged. "I wanted to show off my wonderful village. You seemed curious about them at dinner last night."

Yugi nodded. "The children are adorable."

Atemu gave a sad smile. "Yes...they are..."

Yugi didn't say anything concerning what the doctor had told him the night before. He would let Atemu tell him on his own.

"It's getting darker." was all he said.

Atemu looked upward. "Yes it is."

Yugi moved closer to Atemu and wrapped his arm around one of Atemu's. He smiled at the king's surprised face.

"I don't know what could be lurking in that forest. I need protection."

Atemu smiled and nodded. "Yes, something could jump out at you."

They were satisfied with this and they walked in silence with Yugi grasping Atemu's arm tighter as they got further. Atemu led Yugi back into the larger room with the bed, desk and table. Food was already sitting there waiting for them. Yugi noticed that now that it was night, Atemu fastened the hide that was the door to the side of the doorway.

"Thank you for leading me up the hill safely," Yugi started as they sat.

"You're most welcome," Atemu said almost in a whisper.

Yugi smiled nervously as he searched for something to say in the awkward silence. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Yugi came up with something.

"So...is this what you always do all day?" Yugi asked. "You just play with children, eat the food that they give you and talk with citizens? Not that its' a bad way to spend the day. It would just seem to me that a king would have something more to do with his time on his beautiful island."

Atemu shook his head. "No, most days I have meetings with the hunters and other people who are in charge of things concerning our survival here. I can even be a teacher to the children. Other days I can just lay around and get a masage."

Yugi smiled. "Well, don't you have to deal with more people like me?" he said with a smirk. "People who you have to take prisoner."

Atemu smiled and took a bite of his food. "We don't really get many people like you. And our people do their absolute best every day to survive. We all get along very well. Not that you're too much of a problem."

"Well if they're doing their absolute best to survive and you don't have any problems, why have a king?"

Atemu smirked right back. "Someone has to sit on the throne looking handsome."

'And sexy,' Yugi thought.

Yugi took a deep breath before asking his next question. "What about a queen?"

Atemu set down his fruit, his eyes were downcast. "I have tried...to have someone I love share this with me..."

Yugi leaned forward and took a bite of his meat. Perhaps he had forced him a little into th is conversation. Still, he could determine what he had been wondering all day. Were they in love with each other? If so, the love he showed for this woman could show his soft side that would make both of them realize it.

"She was in my harem...by far the most beautiful of all of them. She was going to have my child. I wanted her to do it out of all of the others." His eyes shook with every word. "She couldn't make it through childbirth. Neither could the baby." He looked up. "It was a boy you know. After that, I couldn't bring myself to even look at my other women so I emptied out my harem. I haven't even wanted to try to fall in love since."

Yugi locked eyes with Atemu. "So you really truly loved her?"

Atemu sighed and his eyes grew soft as he stared at Yugi. "Yes, I did. She was just like you."

Yugi gasped as he heard those words and saw what he had been hoping for all day. Pure love reflected in his eyes. But he didn't want to think that the only reason that Atemu loved him were his similarities to his late lover.

"Well, umm..." Yugi was finally at a loss for words.

Atemu looked down at his food. "I didn't think I'd ever love again..."

Yugi looked up. "I have a girl back home. Well, not really have her. I was going to gather up some money in America. Then I would bring her over and finally tell her what I felt about her."

"Why didn't you tell her before?"

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe I was waiting for something. I still felt something...was waiting...for me..." He slowed down as he realized why had he had waited. Fate made him afraid to tell her because he wasn't supposed to love her. He was supposed to love Atemu. And he did, oh God he did with all his heart.

Atemu suddenly stood and approached Yugi's side of the table. Yugi was surprised to see a little bit of passion in Atemu's eyes as he approached. He stammered as he searched for words.

"Wait, this isn't like me! I mean, in my culture, before you feel total and complete love for someone, you get to know them. You know, like eating dinner with them, spending time with them, talking with them and getting to know what they like to do... I don't...really feel like this normally..."

Atemu brought his face down level with Yugi's and he smiled as he held Yugi's cheek in his hand. "We've already done that."

Yugi shivered at the touch. He had been telling the truth, he normally didn't feel this way. He took time to fall in love with someone, much less another man. But because of the love he felt, he didn't quite mind as much. "I..."

Atemu smiled warmly and tilted his head. "What did you say about loving me completely and totally?"

Yugi gawked again.

"Don't worry, I'm not saying this because you remind me that you're like my chosen woman from before. You're your own person. Isn't that enough reason to love you back?"

"Then tell me what you love about me," Yugi whispered, but in a stern way.

Atemu smiled and laughed a little. He used his other hand to move Yugi's bangs away from his face. "I love your laugh, your kind nature, your sensitivity, your opennes...and your eyes... And you look very cute when you gawk." He smiled tenderly and stroked Yugi's hand. "What do you love about me?"

Yugi smiled back and touched Atemu's leg. "I love your strength, your kindness towards me, your warmth when you approach people, your playfullness, and your eyes..." Yugi smiled as he and Atemu locked eyes again, he was smiling too.

Atemu then leaned forward and took Yugi's lips with his in a kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and pushed himself into the man's embrace as Atemu moved his hands to the small of Yugi's back. They parted for air but went right back to each other's lips.

Atemu moved his hands lower to wrap them around Yugi's thighs and pick him up. Yugi squealed out of surprise and delight. They continued kissing passionately as Atemu carried Yugi to the bed. Yugi moaned and gasped for air as they landed on top, still kissing.

The next time they parted, Yugi paused enough to say, "I love you so much."

Atemu smiled and said, "I love you even more."

The two began taking off each other's clothes. When Atemu reached Yugi's pants though, he grunted and both laughed as Yugi undid the zipper and buttons himself. Atemu took care of the rest.

"I knew you're clothes were strange," he muttered as he sucked on Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled as he took Atemu's long garment and pulled it off, revealing that Atemu was only wearing a very small pair of what they would consider underwear. By now, Yugi was in only his boxers. Only two pieces of cloth separated them.

Before Atemu could pull Yugi's off, Yugi held his arm for a moment and looked into his eyes for a moment. Atemu was confused but was content by Yugi's touch. After a minute or two, they continued.

They made love for a long time. Yugi whispered words of love that he could only dream of ever saying to anyone in his lifetime. Atemu grunted with each one of his movements but moaned whenever Yugi would cran his neck up to kiss him somewhere on his torso. Yugi continuously dug his fingers into Atemu's back, then stroked the back of his head. Both screamed each other's names when they came and laid next to each other afterward. They made love a couple more times after that, both relishing in the sight of each other's naked bodies' beauty. Yugi's moans and whimpers and Yami's grunts and moans made a kind of music only lovers can understand. Their screams were the climax not only of their bodies but of the song that ended with a kiss.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. They were resting after making love the second time when Atemu turned to kiss Yugi and found him sound asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't bear to think of waking the angel up, so he wrapped an arm around Yugi and fell alseep with his forehead touching Yugi's.

Yugi woke up to find Atemu staring at him. They made love again and ate a quick breakfast that consisted of the rest of their dinner that they had not eaten. Atemu offered Yugi some of his extra clothes which Yugi found surprisingly comfortable.

They held hands as they ran to the beach together. They stripped again and swam into the waves. They splashed each other and played in the water and sand like chilldren. Atemu loved scaring Yugi by picking him up and tossing him into a deeper area of water. Yugi in turn would get under the water and grab Atemu's ass from behind.

Yugi showed Atemu how to build things out of wet sand and Atemu showed Yugi the many sea creatures that liked to stay near the shore. They hardly ever parted from each other. Both enjoyed sharing things from his culture and both made an effort to hold hands at all times at the very least. Both came to find that they loved each other's laugh because they finally had the time to do so a lot more than either had ever done in his lifetime.

Yugi even sang one of his romance songs to Atemu. He had been writing stories and poems that he sometimes turned into songs for his friend's band. Some of the lyrics he even changed in those moments to match his situation and the complete love he was feeling. Atemu fell even more in love, feeling that Yugi's emotions as an artist were pure and beautiful. Yugi finished the song with a long, passionate kiss and they came close to making love on the beach.

They spent the entire day playing together. As the sun set, they held hands and walked in the sand.

"See that, I told you I wasn't always uptight," Atemu said. Then an evil smirk passed his face. "Thank God your ass was last night."

Yugi faked offence and kicked sand at Atemu before running off.

"You gotta catch me!" he shouted back.

Atemu chased him and when he caught up, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him down into the soft sand. Yugi squealed and laughed as he lay on his back. Atemu rested his chin on Yugi's chest and smiled.

Yugi turned his head as Atemu attacked his neck with kisses again. Yugi opened his eyes and frowned.

"What's that?" He sat up.

Atemu stood. "What are you looking at?"

Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he stood and walked towards a couple rocks. He reached between them and pulled out an orange bag. He gasped and another smile found it's way onto his face.

"This bag has supplies! It has a light that I can shoot into the air so that help can come called a flare! This is my way home!"

Atemu tilted his head. "Help can come with that thing?"

"Yes, don't you see, this was in the debris from the flying machine I told you about. This is how I will get home!"

Atemu only nodded with a straight face. "Alright then." He turned to leave.

Yugi's smile faded. "Oh, right."

Atemu scoffed. "Did you just forget that we're in love? Did you just happen to forget everything in the past ten seconds? Did you just forget that this is my life and if I ever left it my people would suffer?"

"I'm sorry...I just never expected this to happen," Yugi said quickly. He rushed up the small slope and grabbed Atemu's arm. "Please I'm...confused... I was caught up in the moment."

"What do you want me to say?" Atemu scolded, turning into the man Yugi knew in the first five minutes of meeting him. "You find something that will take you to this America place and you get excited about it? I wanted you to stay here. I didn't think anything like this would come either. I thought you love me and you were willing to stay here."

"And I am, but I had a life back in Japan and was going to have one there. Am I not allowed to miss that?"

"So you weren't being honest last night?! Or were you just looking to get laid so you wouldn't be so depressed that you're stuck here!?"

"Oh, sure. I'm trapped on an island and the first thing I think is 'Oh my, I'm stuck here so I might as well find a sucker to fu-'"

"Ah-ha! You said trapped! So you don't really want to be here!"

"I never said I don't want to be here! I was scared at first, but then you came along and now I love it here and I love you even more! Get it? I love you Goddammit!"

Atemu shook his head. "I thought you understood... I shared my story with you and you want to break my heart for the second time?"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go back if you're not going to be there. I just want you."

Atemu shook his head. "I should have known better. You are like them in your world!! You won't even be able to produce an heir for me again... Oh God... I've fallen in love with a man."

Yugi let the tears fall. "No, no don't you see? You fell in love with me despite the fact that you would otherwise hate this. You saw something in me that was different and you truly do love me! So what if I'm not a woman. We can have another woman give birth to your child and I could help raise it. When you fell in love with me, that didn't matter. It shouldn't matter now!"

Atemu looked at Yugi, shook his head, and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Yugi called after him.

Atemu paused and looked back. "I'm going back to the palace. I just need some time alone. You are welcome to sleep with me again but..." he shook his head and walked on.

Yugi let the tears fall as he watched Atemu dissapear behind a dune. He tucked the orange bad under his arm and reached into the middle. He pulled out the flare pistol and sighed. His excitement had come out of a reflex. The relief taht staying was only an option surprised him and his shock came out the wrong way.

He stared at the flare as he walked along the beach thinking of what he wanted. He was confused. Life was a hell of a lot easier in civilization, and that was where some of his dreams could come true. Then again, his biggest dream and possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him was right in front of him and at the present time, made at him and hurt because he was to dumb to figure out what he wanted out the rest of his life.

It was liket that question that was asked of everyone on the first day of his phychology class in high school. If he could have just his favorite thing in the world, but absolutely nothing else, or everything else except for his favorite thing, what would he chose?

On that day, he had answered that he would have everything but his favorite thing only because he wasn't sure what the one thing that he loved most in this world was. Now his favorite thing was the most important thing to him, and he felt the same way about him too. He was certain of what that one thing was. It was Atemu.

He went through all the pros and cons of going back. The one thing that stuck out in his mind was that Atemu wouldn't be there. His home was on the island, nowhere else. Besides, if he did shoot the flare, then people would find the island and swarm it and then he would have ruined the tranquil lifestyle. Pros included air conditioning, plumbing, grocery stores... He paused in his walking.

All of the pros were material things. The one thing that was going to keep him on the island was a person. a beautiful person who loved him so dearly and whos feelings he returned.

Sure, Atemu was helping him. But Yugi had nothing to offer Atemu other than unconditional love. He was trying to give him that, but at the moment, Atemu's frustration, hurt and somewhat jealousy was taking him over.

He looked in the direction Atemu had left. He didn't deserve to lose him now. Atemu had been through a lot since his chosen had died along with his child. He didn't deserve another heartbreak, especially after the way he had treated him in the past couple days. And last night... No, he couldn't abandon him after that. Not just because of how talented he was with his God-given body, but by what it had meant.

Yugi quickly looked around and looked up to see a tall cliff that protruded over the ocean. He began sprinting towards it. He ran off the beach and around a large cluster of trees. The climb wasn't very steep, it was merely a very long hill. Whenever the muscles in the back of his legs screamed out in pain, he reminded himself of what he was going off to prove. The slope became somewhat steep as he neared the top, but it wasn't bad enough that he would have pryed that some climbing equipment had washed ashore.

At the top was a narrow part of the overlook that protruded out over the water. He carefully walked to the edge and looked down. White water splashed against the rocks. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon of the water beyond him.

He looked at the flare in his hand. He clenched his fist around it, realising that in doing this, he was give up any and every chance to go back to a life that would be easier. He had to remind himself that easy didn't matter, true love did.

He pulled his arm back as far as he could and brought it forward quickly, hurling the pistol out into the open ocan with a loud cry. He watched it hit the water and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. The wind became stronger and he ran his arm over his eyes.

"Goodbye..." he whispered.

He stood up and turned around. He froze. Atemu stood in front of a group of small trees staring at him with a face that Yugi couldn't quite read.

Yugi looked at his eyes. "It's gone. I can't go back now."

Atemu only nodded. "I see that. But you still want to go."

Yugi frowned. "No I don't. It's not the wind that threw it in the ocean. That was me who did that!"

Atemu turned around and motioned for Yugi to follow him. Yugi resisted looking over his shoulder before following. He did, however, keep the orange bag as they headed back.

They walked in silence. Yugi trailed Atemu about ten feet the entire walk. Atemu would grumble something, but Yugi knew better than to question him. They passed through the village and the people waved, but their smiles were gone. Yugi figured that they could feel the tention between him and Atemu. Either that or they were aware of the situation and were concerned with their chances of having another royal figure in their village.

At the palace, they ate in separate rooms. Yugi had gone around the building to eat where they had his first night there. He had decided that only space and time could make Atemu's hurt emotions blow off.

At nightfall, Yugi reentered the bedroom. Atemu already lay on his side, awake and waiting. Yugi crawled up next to him and they locked eyes.

"I want to stay. I really do. I love you. Can't you put aside this feeling and remember the fun we had today and fun we can have in the future?"

Yugi leaned in to kiss Atemu but the man put his hand over Yugi's lips and shook his head as he sat up.

"The fact that you even wanted to endanger my way of life will be hard to forgive. And that you wanted to go back at all. Seeing you throw that thing away but keeping that contraption..." He motioned with his head to the orange bag in the corner. Yugi looked at it and gulped.

"I was ready to see if you could prove it when I saw you throw that flare away, but now that you have that... I will need something more than this."

"What do I need to do?" Yugi asked, leaning forward again.

Atemu shook his head. "You know what, even I don't know. I'll know it when I see it from you."

Yugi frowned. "I thought you love my gentle spirit, my eyes, my kindness-"

"But I don't love your backstabbing."

"Well I don't love your stubbornness!" Yugi snapped back. He was about to point out that Atemu hadn't denied loving him when the man laid back down and turned his back.

The two left it at that and Atemu blew out his candle and fell asleep on his side of the bed, knowing that it was bad to go to sleep angry, but he still felt that it wouldn't hurt anything if the chances of losing Yugi were already there.

Yugi on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink. He stared at the orange bag in the corner and kept sighing. Even that didn't envoke a yawn. Every time he would close his eyes, Yugi would see the burning remains of the plane floating on the surface of the ocean and his weak form swimming away. He touched his arm and opened his eyes. His arm no longer hurt. He had completely forgotten it had in the first place.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at the bag. He looked over his shoulder at Atemu and stood. He scooped up the orange form in his arm and ran outside, back to the beach.

Once there, he noticed that the sand castle he and Atemu had built was gone. The tide had gone up significantly due to the moon's appearance. He looked upward to see that it was a full moon. Stars surrounded it and sparkled like he had never seen before. With no ships or cities nearby, it was still easy to see a larger number of stars here than he was able to see back home. The eyes sparkled as brightly as Atemu's did when they told each other they love each other after making love the night before.

He set the bag down on the beach's dry sand and ran his hands over its surface. He found the string he had been looking for a yanked it hard.

He had figured it out as he and Atemu had talked in bed. It wasn't a bag, it was an inflatable raft. With the pull of the string, it inflated with a loud poofing noise. Yugi took a deep breath and picked it up by one of the strings that ran along the top edge. He began to pull it towards the water.

He was barefoot and he let the waves lick up against his upper legs as he took one, two, three steps into the water. He pushed the raft in front of him as he reached the water that was deeper and a little farther from the big rocks. He took the string and looped it over a smaller rock. He walked back to the shore and gathered some rocks and algae that had washed ashore. He dumped the messy substances into the boat.

He sighed as he untied the raft from the rock. This was it. This was the last thing to assure that no one would come after him. Search teams were probably out there somewhere. Seeing this full of debris, but not a human being would assure the team of their fears. Yugi had been careful to put things into the boat that could not be found on land so that they would not become curious of the possiblity of an island being near the crash site. They would think that there were no survivors. They would inform his family and friends. He felt bad for them. They would go on with their lives believing that he was dead when really, he was living a dream. He hated lying, but this was the only way to preserve the life that the village people lived and a way to finally keep him there forever with the one he loved more than anything else in the world.

With one good push against the current and the waves, Yugi sent the raft on it's way out into the open Pacific Ocean.

As he watched it float away, the wind picked up again, carrying it further out to sea and Yugi's bangs moved into his face. Yugi's facial expression was unwavering, but the raft called to him.

'You can still have her. You will fulfill your dreams in America. Opportunity is there, not here. Come with me. He'll be fine without you. He loves the woman he can't have, not you. Come on!'

Yugi's eyes grew wide. The voice echoed in his ear and sounded as real as the waves that crashed up against the rocks. He turned around and went as fast as he could through the water. Once on shore, he tripped but picked himself up and dove into a thicket before the voice lured him back to the raft. He slowly parted two large leaves to watch the raft dissapear into the darkness. He released the leaves and leaned heavily against a tree. Now came the hard part, explaining this to Atemu who was probably still jealous and angry. Yugi knew that as long as that passion burned in his heart, he would make the man understand again soon.

A loud thump came from the back of the thicket. Yugi jumped and made a defensive stance with his hands. So this is why karate had come in handy for something other than tradition.

"So you want them to think you're dead?"

Yugi's eyes widened as Atemu appeared from behind a thick patch of plants, a torch in hand. He had been watching the whole time. Yugi's eyes immediately looked at Atemu's crimson ones. His spirit was comforted by their beauty in the light of the fire.

Yugi stopped his gawking again. This time, Atemu gave a small smile at this.

"I don't want them to come here. Now I know that they won't."

Atemu came closer until his knees touched Yugi's. He held the torch up high and examined Yugi's eyes for any sign of dishonesty. His eyes almost filled with tears when he saw what he had prayed for. In Yugi's eyes was unconditional love.

"Is this something that you wanted to see as proof that you have nothing to worry about?" Yugi asked, his voice a little stern.

Atemu nodded. "But it's only what I needed to see. I need to hear something too."

"Oh?"

Atemu touched Yugi's chin with his hand and held it there. "I have some questions for you."

Yugi nodded. "I will answer them honestly."

"That's all I ask." Atemu took a deep breath. "Yugi, do you regret what you said?"

Yugi nodded. "I do, and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Do you really not want to go back?"

"I never want to go back."

"How long do you intend to stay here?"

"Until I die."

Atemu smiled as he asked his last question. "How much do you love me?"

Yugi smiled. "To the moon and back and doing so again and again for eternity, which is how long I will love you." Yugi leaned forward. "Now I have a question for you my good King Atemu."

Atemu smiled playfully. "Oh yeah?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you more than there are fish in the sea times infinity and beyond."

Yugi smiled at this and when he leaned in to kiss Atemu, he was not pushed away. They kissed for a long time and hugged each other many times before they finally decided that they should head back.

"By the way," Atemu said when they parted for air. "What's your last name?"

Yugi burst out laughing. "Great, we have sex without knowing that little fact. That's awkward!" Atemu joined in on Yugi's laughing this time and they resumed kissing.

They held hands on their way up the hill to the palace where they made love again. They then spoke of what they were to do now that Yugi's stay was assured. Atemu also explained that his anger was from open wounds of his lost love. His jealousy had been out of line and he was sorry.

"I wasn't sure if I was supposed to love you at all since I still think I love her. Now I know I'm supposed to and I was meant to." He said was they laid in bed together.

Yugi forgave him with a kiss that sent even Atemu almost toppling to the floor.

At sunrise, Atemu dressed Yugi in colorful garments with some small jewels on them. Yugi smiled as he spun around, allowing a breeze to go up his shirt. THe material was some kind of hide and leather from some of the native animals. Atemu had even added a scarf made out of jaguar fur.

"Are you certain that you're ready for this?" Yugi asked as they headed toward the door.

Atemu kissed Yugi's forehead and leaned his cheek against his. "I'm sure."

They went to Atemu's makeshift temple on the other end of the palace to say a quick prayer for Atemu's late lover and asked for her blessing as well as God's. Yugi was impressed that Atemu's ancestors had passed down Japanese tradition. Despite the fact that it was the same religion practiced by those who had betrayed them, they had noticed that some of the only ways to get through a hard time was to believe in something higher than yourself.

Yugi and Atemu had found that love was the thing that would take them through their journey of life together.

In the village, Atemu presented Yugi as his new chosen in a formal announcement to the people. The villagers celebrated and women crowded around the couple, all begging to sew something for the wedding. Yugi looked to Atemu who shrugged and smiled.

A wedding. It wasn't long before the couple couldn't wait any longer and they exchanged vows on the beach a week later. Yugi had never expected this to happen in his life. Growing up, he had thought he would fulfill all of his dreams. Never did he think that his dreams would change the way that they did. But as Atemu kissed him that day, he had never felt that close to heaven and the dreams he had even sounded crazy his sleep.

After the ceremony, Atemu dissapeared in the crowd of well-wishers. Yugi separated himself from the people to find Atemu along the stretch of beach he had released the raft. He turned and smiled warmly. Yugi frowned but approached.

"What?" he asked.

Atemu put his arm around the shorter man. "She's talking to me."

Yugi smiled and hugged Atemu. "What's she saying?"

Atemu shielded his eyes from the sun. "She's telling me that all I need is you now."

"Can you live with that?" Yugi asked.

Atemu kissed the top of Yugi's head. "Of course I can."

With a squeal, Yugi found himself being swept up into Atemu's arms.

"Now I know we can't make a baby together, but who says we can't act like we can?" Atemu said with a smirk.

Yugi laughed as they ran off into the sunlight.

They did chose a woman to have Atemu's child. Yugi had teased him when Atemu agreed to Yugi's earlier idea and though it had been a little awkward for Yugi, Atemu made sure to reward him for his good behavior through the process. They named their son after the one Atemu had lossed, but it wasn't a gesture to the past. It was a gesture to their future together. It was one that Yugi never regretted.

**THISISTHETIMETOBEMORETHANANAMEORFACEINTHECROWDTHISISTHETIMETHISISTHETIMEOFMYLIFE**

Wow, wild ride huh? That story took me...three months I think...maybe shorter. I know I stared the first couple paragraphs at my computer in journalism class. Ok so I had two minutes to spare before the bell so sue me!

Yes, this is the end for my writing on this site, but that doesn't mean that you will lose track of me forever. Please please read my blog at: writewolf. and comment. Writewolf is another one of my online names and probably my favorite. My name on gaiaonline is Hikaripup. Do not hesitate to talk to me.

The only reason I haven't mentioned yaoi in my livejournal is my safety. My parents know that I have a blog and I need to keep it as clean as possible for when they ask to see it. So please refrain from any yaoi references there.

I will be the news editor of my school and graduate next year, going off into the world. Like the era of the Broadway production of RENT, this has come to an end. I love and thank you all for your support. Really, I do. Remember that there is no day but today and keep following your dreams! Thank you!!


End file.
